


Our Last Dance

by CaelumPhyriina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, DO NOT COPY, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Elegy, F/M, How Do I Tag, Original work - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumPhyriina/pseuds/CaelumPhyriina
Summary: Her prince that she dreamed on finding, has cometh to her life at last. He was her only light, her beacon, her embodiment of her existence.. She became blissfully happy when she was with him. He made her feel that there is still rainbows after the storm. Her family doesn't want her to marry him. Their love was forbidden after all. She doesn't care...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Our Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My _first_ post in this site! I know the story's lame, but bear with me, it's the only thing that I thought about before. Mentions of smut (undetailed, okay?) Also- if you see a stray codes on the work, please let me know. I still have to code because I'm in mobile version XD
> 
> All of grammatical errors and mistakes are mine ;)
> 
> _**11/12/19** ___

_Where..... is.... he?_

_The lass coughed. She covered her mouth with her hands. She coughed roughly, feeling a pool of liquid dripping out from her mouth. She removed it slowly, staring at her hand. That is, until she saw a crimson-colored liquid on her hand. Her eyes widened she stared at her palms with horror. She felt herself shudder. It was cold, she was absolutely terrified. She's lost. She didn't know what to do, where to go, who to lean on. Then she remembered..._

_Him._

_Her prince that she dreamed on finding, has cometh to her life at last. He was her only light, her beacon, her embodiment of her existence.. She became blissfully happy when she was with him. He made her feel that there is still rainbows after the storm. Her family doesn't want her to marry him. Their love was forbidden after all. She doesn't care..._

_She doesn't care about their races, she doesn't care about their grudge on his family. She doesn't care even if Fate interfered with their love. He is the only person she loved, she longed, she cared for._

_Yet they took him away._

_Locked in the chamber of darkness, Chained by thousands of silver-colored chains. His appearance was hideous to see for everyone, especially he was covered with dirt and blood._

_But she wanted to hold him, to caress him, to take care of him. Whatever it takes. Whatever circumstances she might face through._

_She would fight for him._

_She remembered her birthday. The day she turned 18. That was the first night she met him. She remembered that last dance of her life. He came like a storm, stunning her into silence, making her a pool of love in a humanoid structure. He took her slender, petite hand. He gripped her waist tight, securing her into his arms. She remembered that night. Oh so magical. She loved the feeling of his body against hers when they went into the thrones of pleasure, the fiery passion she felt inside. She knew that the feeling is mutual._

_She longed for that days._

_She longed for the sun hitting her slick skin as she stood on the summit of the hill with her lover. Where she sat on his muscular lap, caressing her smooth hair, detangling the knotted hair. She remembered the whispers of his language against her ear. His voice was raspy, yet clear. He made magic with his hands that had her withering against his skin, throwing her into the depths of abyssal satisfaction she felt within her. She never wanted to meet someone else._

_She would never replace him._

_Her life was pure bliss, until the chaos started, ending the peaceful order of her kingdom. They are laying on her bed, their naked bodies sliding together after the after-glow of their euphoria. The guards grabbed him from her, detangling him from her open arms. She saw her father on the back of the guards, his eyes blazing with fury. He chained him, locked him away from her. Leaving her in an eternal despair and melancholy._

_Until the day of execution. They condemned him for a crime he didn't make, and ordered beheaded. She remembered the dread into her heart. She saw the smile he gave her, a woeful smile, before his life slipped away from his body. She remembered the tears streaming down to her face. She remembered caressing his decapitated head, whispering to herself that it would be all right._

_She felt really numb. She felt nothing but utter sadness. She doesn't want to live anymore, nor to exist without him. She grabbed a bottle from her drawer, opening the cap. One drink and all of it would be over. One sip and it would be alright. She held the opening within her lip, closing her eyes before drinking the grim-colored liquid from the bottle. She drank all of it, all the dreaded contents before dropping the bottle. It shattered on the floor of her room. She felt all the force she had within, slipping away from her. Her heavy-lidded eyelash hang, covering half of her eyes. For one last time, she gave a pained smile._

_I'll be there..._

_I'll be with you again..._

_Wait for me..._

_My prince..._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Let me know what you think, critisism, anything! Thanks for reading! ;)
> 
> Pay me a visit in [ tumblr ](https://caelum-phyriina-vermillon.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
